Most clips used in the garment hanger industry comprise at least two components:
the clip elements, which may be integrally moulded or separately hinged, and
a spring biasing element, which may be metal element or a plastics element, which physically engages the clip elements to hold them in a closed gripping position.
The need to manufacture and assemble several components significantly adds to the cost of the hanger and reduces its reliability in the market place.
In addition to the above, when articles such as garment hangers having clips according to the prior art are loaded with garments and are then stacked for transport, the weight of the garments and the hangers bearing on each other may often cause undesired opening of the clips whereby the garments are released from their hangers.